Rathalos
|Ailments = (3rd Gen onwards |Weakest to = (2nd Gen) (2nd Gen) (2nd Gen onwards) (3rd Gen) |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Sky attack and fireball |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Old Swamp, Old Volcano, Volcano, Tower, Tower Summit, Deserted Island, Ancestral Steppe, Volcanic Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Everwood, Gorge, Highland |Monster Size = 2248.6 / 2143.4 (MH3) 1140.6 |Monster Relations = Rathalos Variant, Burning Rathalos, Rathian, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Zerureusu |Generation = First }} Rathalos are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter. __TOC__ Physiology Rathalos are large, bipedal wyverns with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. Their outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colors than that of their female counterpart, the Rathian. It is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possess a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon a their feet are highly poisonous and are known to to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, their long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates. Abilities Rathalos are expert flyers, and as such are prone to hunting from the skies. By launching a surprise aerial attack, they can inflict poisonous wounds with their talons or burn prey with flaming projectiles. On the ground, Rathalos remain formidable opponents. Using their powerful legs, they can chase down prey from a distance or inflict blunt-force damage with their clubbed tail. At a close enough range, they are known to use their sharp teeth to bite at foes as well. Behavior Rathalos are highly territorial monsters, and as such, are aggressive towards intruders. They will chase away or attempt to kill any monster which may pose a threat to their land. While hunting, Rathalos will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once they have successfully brought down their prey, they will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill. Habitat Rathalos have been spotted in many kinds of environments, from the temperate Forest and Hills to the extreme heat of the Volcano. As a master of flight, they will travel far and wide, searching for prey from the skies. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Rathalos Appears older with larger muscle mass and more developed spikes. New behavior includes an attack during which he instantly jumps into the air and performs his famed poison claw attack instantly. Game Appearances In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness Information taken from mhp3rd.net Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathalos info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Item Effectiveness MH4U Breakable Parts Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters